Save Me Now
by JunyTheKid
Summary: Et June croyait de plus en plus être une princesse. Une personne unique et hors du commun. Mais, si un jour, la belle se retrouvait face à un roi ? Un vrai roi, d'un vrai royaume ? L'expérience serait unique. [En cours]
1. Prologue

Ne pas aimer un film, ne pas aimer une série, ne pas aimer un univers, c'est notre choix, c'est ce qui fait de nous une personne différente d'une autre. C'est ce qui fait que chacun peut briller en société. Essayer tout du moins. June était une jeune femme qui avait l'arrogance de croire qu'elle était extraordinaire, bien plus unique que son entourage, qu'une célébrité ou même qu'un chef politique. Elle n'avait rien du leader charismatique, elle n'avait rien de l'intelligence hors du commun des scientifiques et pourtant, elle se permettait de croire qu'elle était différente des autres. Différente au point de pouvoir survivre à une apocalypse en cas d'invasion de zombie. Différent parce qu'elle se croyait capable d'évoluer à son aise dans un milieu hostile et inconnu. Elle l'avait toujours cru.

Petite, elle s'imaginait être l'héroïne de contes fantastiques. Elle s'imaginait sauver ce prince retenu par un si terrible dragon qu'une autre petite fille de son âge en aurait fait des cauchemars pendant un long moment. Puis avec le temps, ses rêves de gloire avaient évolués. De la sauveuse de princes en détresses, elle était devenue l'ambitieuse femme qui voulait approcher le soleil sans faire d'études d'astronomies. La fameuse dame qui deviendrait présidente sans avoir jamais entendu parler de politique. Elle aimait plus que tout la facilité, les raccourcis. June détestait se mouiller, mais restait très ambitieuse. C'est en ça qu'elle se croyait mieux que les autres.

Elle n'était pas détestable June était simplement humaine. L'erreur avait été commise par ses parents qui avaient toujours eu le don de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait suffit de claquer des doigts pour obtenir un poney alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. A six ans, elle réclamait une chanteuse à la mode à sa fête d'anniversaire. Plus elle grandissait et plus les choses lui semblaient acquise à l'avance. Sans n'avoir jamais eu la moindre limite, elle était devenue gourmande. Un peu trop même. Mais personne ne l'en avait jamais réellement empêchée.

Alors, maintenant qu'elle avait vingt-trois ans et qu'elle passait plus de temps au SPA privé de sa famille et dans la piscine de son manoir, qu'à chercher un travail ou même des études à suivre, June, ambitieuse, s'imaginait déjà docteur bien que la vue du sang la répugnait le plus au point. Il était là pathétique de constater que les humains avaient toujours été et resteraient de dégoûtants petits singes qui derrières leurs bonnes œuvres de charités pour les handicapés employaient des enfants de pays pauvres pour faire de la couture.

Le sujet que June refusait toujours d'aborder était celui des croyances. Pour elle, croire en une ou plusieurs entités supérieures n'avaient pas de sens. Les martiens n'existaient pas et les illuminati non plus, sinon elle été certaine qu'ils se seraient manifestés en sa présence. Elle détestait par-dessus tout l'histoire de peuple qui avait été réduit en esclavage par une religion, qu'elle soit chrétienne, celte, grecque ou égyptienne. Elle trouvait stupide tout ces gens qui se rattachaient à quelque chose d'invisible pour tenter de survivre dans un monde qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle s'emportait quand on glissait sur ce terrain et son entourage avait comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter d'agacer la petite princesse qu'elle était.

Et June croyait de plus en plus être une princesse. Mais, si un jour, la belle se retrouvait face à un roi ? Un vrai roi, d'un vrai royaume ? L'expérience serait unique. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de pousser le destin dans cette direction...

Car après tout, dans ce monde fantastique, June est loin d'être maîtresse de son destin.


	2. 1 - Le trône de fer

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère d'avance que vous aimerez. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -hormis June et quelques intervenants- alors remercions Rowling ! Pardonnez d'avance l'irrégularité de sortie des chapitres et le peu de fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire disparaître. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 – Le trône de fer.**

Si tous les meilleurs contes commencent par la simple expression « _il était une fois_ » alors nul doute qu'ici, jamais ces termes ne seront employés. Car nous n'avons pas là affaire à un conte des plus adorable, mettant en scène une douce et jolie créature, victime d'un grand-méchant et sauvée in-extremis par son prince. Tout d'abord, parce que la douce créature fut en réalité plus proche du troll ou d'un monstre de foire en vue de sa gentillesse, mais également parce que tous les princes ayant tenté de l'approcher ce sont bien vite enfuis pour trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus à leur convenance.

Notre histoire, si particulière soit-elle, commencera de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit ; sur le trône. June y était, comme tous les matins, contemplant les tapisseries qui ornaient la pièce en songeant qu'elles étaient vraiment très laides en comparaison à celles qui se trouvaient chez elle. De plus, elle était seule ici et c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. En outre, en temps ordinaire, elle pouvait trouver plus d'une servante et autour d'elle, tout le monde s'activait. L'une d'entre elle préparait le papier avec lequel elle allait faire affaire tandis que l'autre lui trouvait magasines peoples et livre pour se divertir. Enfin, une troisième restait toujours dans un coin, attendant que la jeune femme ait fini son œuvre pour nettoyer derrière elle. Car c'était bien de cela dont il retournait ; June était aux toilettes. Mais ici, personne pour l'y accompagner. Ces parents avaient choisi une petite demeure perdue en Scandinavie et bien que l'électricité fut, bien heureusement, présente, beaucoup des employés de ses parents n'avaient pas fait partie du voyage. Alors, la jeune femme devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule et l'expérience avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait dû défaire ses valises. Toutes. Et seule. Elle avait maudit ce moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle, elle devait tout faire toute seule et sans personne pour faire les choses ingrates à sa place. En soupirant, elle se ressuya et se rhabilla puis, tirant la chasse d'eau avec une pointe de dégoût elle se dirigea vers l'unique salle de bain de la maison (l'unique !) et se lava les mains.

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accompagné ses parents ici. Au départ, elle avait souhaité les accompagner de façon bien égoïste pour pourrir un peu leur trentième anniversaire de mariage. Elle voulait être la seule source de leur bonheur et comme une enfant trop gâtée, elle avait ordonné de pouvoir les accompagner afin d'être certaine de leur gâcher légèrement ces vacances qui auraient dû être intimes. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas le fait de les agacer par sa présence, mais elle regrettait largement le choix du lieu dans lequel ils allaient vivre pendant un mois -mois qui semblait déjà lui être attribué comme le synonyme d'une éternité dans la souffrance de ne pas avoir toutes les domestiques qu'elle voulait à sa charge. Car, ici, dans ce petit chalet des plus coquets, il n'y avait qu'elle, ses parents et une femme de ménage particulièrement discrète qui l'avait toisé d'un œil sévère dès son arrivée. Et si June détestait bien une chose, c'était qu'on la regarde de la sorte, avec un soupçon d'autorité. Elle n'avait jamais cela, pire encore, elle n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on hausse le ton en sa présence et que l'on essaye, par bien des façons, de lui interdire de faire la moindre petite chose. Dans ces moments-là, elle prenait alors un air hautain et, se redressant malgré sa petite taille, elle dévisageait son alter-ego avec tellement de hargne et de haine que ce dernier battait en retraite, impuissant. C'était sans doute là le seul don que possédait notre héroïne ; faire plier les gens face à sa volonté.

En relevant la tête, elle prit le temps de se contempler dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait mauvaise mine aujourd'hui. Sans doute l'air de la Scandinavie qui ne lui réussissait pas. June avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux, bien que maquillés ne reflétaient que la fatigue et tout son petit corps frêle semblait porter un immense poids. Elle était chétive et petite ; pas bien attirante et pas vraiment pulpeuse en comparaison avec les héroïnes merveilleuses des romains qu'elle lisait. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait décidé de _se faire tatouer de la tête aux pieds_ *. Elle aimait bien le nombre de tatouages impressionnant qu'elle portait sur son corps, mais savait que cela n'avait rien d'attirant pour les autres. Hommes comme femmes l'évitaient et June, bien que prétentieuse songeait parfois qu'elle ne devait rien avoir d'un caractère et d'un physique facile. Elle ne s'était jamais appréciée de toute façon et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à laisser l'encre aller sur sa peau, elle avait bêtement cru que tous ces artifices n'allaient que la rendre plus belle. Seulement, elle comprenait maintenant que tout cela agissait à la manière d'un cache misère. Les tatouages n'étaient là que pour camoufler la laideur qu'elle était. Peut-être que si elle avait été de meilleure constitution mentale, alors elle aurait déjà eu beaucoup d'amants, mais elle se savait aussi aimable et admirable qu'un troll. Et elle en voulait à ses parents d'avoir toujours été trop laxistes sur trop de sujets.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se ressuya les mains avant de tourner les talons avec un sourire en coin. De rares fois dans sa misérable existence, June songeait à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait été mieux éduquée. Nul doute qu'elle aurait été plus attirante, plus entourée. Car aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus autour d'elle que de rares personnes qui se disaient ses amis dans le simple but de profiter d'elle. Le reste de son entourage n'était composé que de gouvernante et de ses parents -qui, avec le temps, s'éloignaient d'elle comme on s'éloigne d'un malade de la peste. Même si elle n'en disait rien, notre troll d'héroïne en crevait de malheurs et ne s'en remettait pas. Seulement, incapable de parler de son ressenti à qui que ce soit, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une unique solution, être plus désagréable que d'ordinaire encore.

« _Chérie ? Avec ton père, nous descendons au village faire quelques courses, tu veux nous accompagner ?_ »

June, debout dans le salon quitta ses mornes pensées pour se tourner vers sa mère qui était en train d'enfiler un lourd manteau en poils d'hermine. Typiquement noble. Elle l'observa quelques secondes comme on observe un animal de foire puis elle secoua la tête pour refuser la proposition de cette dernière. Madame Smith, puisque c'était son nom, était l'exemple typiquement de la noblesse pédante et vantarde de Grande-Bretagne. Élégante en toute circonstance, maquillée de son réveil à son couché, en sa présence, n'importe qui se serait senti ridicule et laid. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydés, coiffés en un brushing impeccable et ses ongles manucurés lui apportaient un petit air de « madame parfaite » que June avait toujours envié secrètement. Sa mère était terriblement belle.

« _Tu es sûre ? L'air te ferait du bien !_ »

Son père venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Grand comme _La Montagne_ * il était sec, mais savait en imposer de par sa belle éloquence et ses manières de gentleman. Il était absolument parfait dans son lourd manteau de noble et portait sur la tête un chapeau tiré de sa grande collection. A son bras, une canne qu'il utilisait pour marcher depuis qu'il s'était blessé dans sa jeunesse. June secoua de nouveau la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin. Même lorsqu'elle leur offrait un moment de répit pour qu'ils soient seuls -ce dont il rêvait par-dessus tout- ses parents n'arrivaient pas à se défaire véritablement d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan, devant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu venait tout juste d'être allumé et n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de réchauffer entièrement la pièce. L'ambiance, bien que rustre, plut légèrement à la jeune femme qui, assise en tailleur, se contenta d'observer les flammes lécher les bûches avec gourmandises. Hypnotisée par ces dernières, elle ne fit que peu attention à ses parents et n'entendis que vaguement les salutations de ces derniers.

« _Nous serrons de retour dans une heure, environ. Repose-toi. A plus tard !_ »

Se reposer. L'idée lui sembla plus qu'alléchante et alors que la porte fut fermée et le verrou mis en place, elle se coucha sur le sofa, rassemblant deux coussins sous sa tête avant de se laisser sombrer dans un délice de douceurs et de tiédeur. June ne rêvait pas, ou du moins rêvait-elle très rarement. Mais sa sieste fut des plus agitées à ce moment-là. Les images, bien que peu nettes ne lui montrèrent aucun visage, mais seulement des gerbes de couleurs, vertes et rouges, explosant autour d'elle. Elle sentait que l'atmosphère de son rêve se muait peu à peu en un cauchemar, car l'ambiance devint inquiétante, glauque, si bien qu'elle se réveilla très vite et en sursaut. Assise sur le divan, elle observa le feu qui venait de s'éteindre comme si un vent fort avait soufflé dessus et, avec un sentiment de malaise naissant, elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre ; sans doute la nuit venait-elle de tomber. Ses parents étaient sans doute déjà rentrés et, June en fut rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas être seule ici et ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans le petit chalet. Comme il lui sembla que sa chambre serait son seul refuge, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, à tâtons dans le noir, elle chercha son havre de paix. Elle le trouva enfin et s'y engouffra avant de grimacer. Cette impression étrange qu'elle avait, elle était beaucoup plus présente dans cette pièce, si bien qu'elle en eut presque du mal à respirer. Songeant qu'elle devait faire une crise de panique elle avança jusqu'à son lit, butant contre les quelques valises qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit la peine de ranger. Une fois assise sur ce dernier, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et une lumière douce et chaleureuse envahie la pièce. Rassurée elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux quelques instants. « _…_ _Kedavra_ _..._ » Une voix, comme sortie d'outre-tombe jaillis dans sa tête et en sursautant, elle se demanda si elle venait de rêver. Elle chercha la provenance de ce murmure rauque avant de pousser un glapissement d'horreur.

Il lui sembla bien que ce n'était pas sur ses valises, mais bien sûr un corps qu'elle avait trébuché en arrivant dans la pièce. Alors que des questions muettes envahissaient son esprit, June se mit à trembler. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Qui était-il ? Devait-elle alerter la police ? Allait-il lui faire du mal ? L'homme inerte semblait en bien piteux état et June comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Usant là du peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle quitta son lit pour se pencher au-dessus du corps blessé. Elle grimaça en apercevant un visage difforme digne d'un vieux film d'horreur et elle tenta de comprendre qui il était. Un monstre échappé d'une foire ? Un psychopathe dangereux ? Même ses vêtements -composés d'une robe d'avocat et de tissus sombres- étaient étranges. Mais elle devait essayer de le soigner. Elle allait se redresser lorsque l'homme lui agrippa le poignet avec force et elle retomba sur ses fesses en un couinement d'horreur. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'une brève seconde, mais elle vit dans ce dernier toute l'amertume et la haine qu'elle-même avait lorsqu'elle dévisageait quelqu'un. Puis l'homme sembla sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience et la libéra finalement.

« _Bordel de merde... Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 _se faire tatouer de la tête aux pieds_ * Ici le personnage de June est inspiré de la célèbre et très belle Monami Frost.  
 _La Montagne_ * June en bonne cinéphile fait allusion à Game of Throne à ce moment-là pour désigner la taille impressionnante de son père.


	3. 2 - Hannibal et les éléphants

Voici le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère d'avance que vous aimerez. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -hormis June et quelques intervenants- alors remercions Rowling ! Pardonnez d'avance l'irrégularité de sortie des chapitres et le peu de fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire disparaître. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 – Hannibal et les éléphants.**

Il faisait nuit noir et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Pas âme qui vive dans la petite chaumière à l'allure si paisible. A croire que tout le monde c'était endormi sereinement et que, de ce fait, la quiétude avait envahis les lieux. Mais tout le monde dormait-il vraiment ? Il semblait qu'une lumière -bien que tamisée- semblait vouloir s'échapper de la pièce close qu'il y avait là. Cette pièce pourtant était fermée, voulant probablement signifier que son occupante ne souhaitait être dérangée, par une porte. Cette porte était semble-t-il toute simple, faite de bois et dans un style sombre et pourtant très passe-partout. C'était une porte fine, douce, agréable à regarder, si seulement quelqu'un avait daigné lui prêter attention. Cette porte, c'était là le portail entre le monde ordinaire, celui, banal et quotidien que nous connaissions tous et le monde de June, qui quelques heures plutôt était encore tout aussi banal et quotidien que celui de l'extérieur. Cependant, ce monde n'était plus banal. Il n'était plus banal puisque la belle avait fait une rencontre pour le moins surprenante en entrant dans sa chambre. C'était ce corps d'homme, ce corps inerte et pourtant bien vivant qui avait chamboulé toute sa merveilleuse existence. Elle l'avait soigné, se remémorant avec soulagement sa première année en faculté de médecine, mais elle regrettait d'avoir passé plus de temps à fantasmer sur ses professeurs qu'à écouter leurs enseignements. Elle avait pansé ses plaies du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, puis lui avait retiré ses draps noirs lui servant de vêtements. Elle s'était alors rendue-compte qu'il n'était pas humain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, vu son apparence de fœtus géant. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, trop troublée, trop anxieuse. Elle était encore perturbée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Ce regard mêlé de dégoût et de haine, ce regard si froid, si méchant, si agressif. Elle avait presque eu peur, mais elle avait surtout été déstabilisée jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi depuis sa naissance.

Elle se redressa et regarda l'homme qui semblait dormir. Elle l'avait -non sans mal- installé sur son lit avant de s'occuper de lui et était aller prendre quelques vêtements à son père pour habiller l'autre. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas déshabillé entièrement, sans doute trop prude pour ce genre de choses, et s'était contenté de faire de son mieux. Elle jeta un regard vers son téléphone, posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était une heure du matin déjà et elle entendait les ronflements gargantuesque de sa mère. Sans doute celle-ci avait-elle un peu trop bu dans la soirée. Un autre bruit l'alerta, celui de son ventre elle mourrait de faim. Elle quitta donc sa chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine dans la discrétion la plus totale. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle ouvrit le frigo et attrapa quelques fruits que sa mère avait dû placer là faute de trouver une corbeille à fruits. Pêches, pommes et grappes de raisins se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. Elle se saisit aussi d'une bouteille de limonade bon marché puis referma le réfrigérateur et avec les dents, s'empara d'un paquet de bonbon que ces parents avaient dû ramener en pensant qu'elle en serait heureuse. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, les bras chargés de mets succulents.

Quand elle entra, elle croisa immédiatement le regard du drôle de type. Il était donc réveillé. Cependant, il avait eu la sagesse d'esprit de rester coucher et June le félicita mentalement, au moins ne risquait-il pas de rouvrir ses plaies à peine cicatrisées. Elle referma derrière elle et s'approcha lentement, puis, déposant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur la partie inoccupée de ce lit double, elle tenta de paraître très professionnelle et de ne pas montrer sa fébrilité.

« - _Bonsoir. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, pour vos blessures, mais je pense que je ne suis pas la plus douée pour ce genre de choses..._ »

Il se contenta de la regarder silencieusement et June devina qu'il devait sans doute réfléchir. Elle resta donc là un long moment, l'observant dans ce même silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à tousser. Immédiatement et sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha et l'aida à se redresser, lentement. Une fois la toux calmée, il la fixa de nouveau

« - _Êtes vous une médicomage ?_ »

June, un peu perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Une médico-quoi ? Elle secoua la tête un peu embêtée de décevoir l'homme.

« - _Non, je m'appelle June. Mais j'ai fais quelques années d'études en médecine... Enfin, une, mais je l'ai faite deux fois... Enfin, c'est un truc un peu compliqué vous voyez..._ »

Il semblait perdu et la tatouée devina que non, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle était en train de parler. Soupirant et luttant contre l'envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur, elle lui désigna les fruits posés sur le lit.

« - _Vous avez faim ?_ »

Il lui fit un faible signe de tête, sans doute encore en train de réfléchir aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas continuer à lui faire la conversation. Il avait sans doute toutes les bonnes raisons du monde d'être aussi paumée qu'elle et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'assaillir de questions, aussi fit-elle en sorte de lui laisser un peu de répit. Elle lui tendis donc du raisin dans un premier temps et alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit, assise en tailleur, avant d'ouvrir le paquet de friandises qu'elle avait chippé.

« - _Êtes-vous une moldue ?_ »

Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise. Elle savait ce que voulait dire ce mot, elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois dans des films, mais elle était un peu étonnée dans sa bouche, le mot moldu avait tout l'air d'être la pire des insultes. Grimaçant, elle se demanda alors si elle avait affaire là à un fou ou bien à un fan extrême d'Harry Potter. Dans les deux cas, il semblait manquer une case à ce type.

« - _Oui. Qui êtes-vous, vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous débarqué dans ma chambre comme ça ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et gigota dans le lit, comme pour s'éloigner d'elle. Quoi ? Elle sentait mauvais subitement ? En levant les yeux aux ciels, elle soupira peut-être que finalement elle n'était pas tombée sur un fan d'Harry Potter mais sur un fan des Mangemorts extrémistes. Dans ce cas là, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Risquait-elle de se faire étrangler par ce cinglé ? Elle le vit se redresser, comme pour prendre de l'importance, comme s'il voulait montrer, non sans fierté, qui il était vraiment

« - _Je suis Lord Voldemort, mage noir et héritier de Salazar Serpentar. Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à tuer Harry et désormais, je règne sur le monde des sorciers. Toi petite moldue, tu as bien de la chance que je sois blessé sinon-... »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte que June riait. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas paraître trop impolie, elle se tenait tout de même les côtes et prises de hoquets vifs et rapides, elle sembla suffoquer tant l'air lui manquait. Voldemort en personne ? Il avait une tronche vraiment plus dégueulasse que dans les films dans ce cas ! Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire cet homme aussi riait-elle, persuadée que cette mauvaise blague prendrait bientôt fin. Mais en même temps, n'étais-ce pas un rêve de gosse que de se retrouver plonger dans le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter.

« - _Vas-tu cesser de rire ?_ »

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante mais ne découragea pas June pour autant.

« - _Non ! C'est trop drôle ! Voldemort n'existe pas, tout le monde le sait ! Il n'existe que dans des livres pour gamins ! Comme les sorciers, et Poudlard ! Et Dumby !_ »

Elle ricana de plus belle, oubliant presque ses parents qui dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. Aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas le changement d'humeur déconcertant de l'homme qui sembla se radoucir sous ses propos.

« - _Dans des livres pour enfants dis-tu ? Dis m'en davantage à ce sujet !_ »

June se stoppa doucement, tentant de calmer ses spasmes puis se racla la gorge. Etait-il sérieux ? Dans tous les cas il jouait vraiment bien son rôle ! Un peu admirative de cet acteur, elle décida de se prendre au jeu

« - _Eh bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, J K Rowling -c'est la dame qui à écrit ces romans- à fait paraître le premier volume en 1997 et il se déroule en 1991 si on en croit certaine rumeur. Il parle d'Harry Potter, un apprentis sorcier rendu orphelin par le vilain de l'histoire, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Harry va à Poudlard, une école de sorciers avec ces deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger..._

\- _La sang-de-bourbe et le traite à son sang..._

\- _Oui, c'est comme ça que Voldemort et sa clique de chiens-chiens les mangemorts les appellent. Bref, Harry s'eclate comme un fifou et dans le dernier roman, sorti en 2007 et racontant des événements en 1997 et 1998, il tue son ennemi de toujours, Voldy et met fin à une période de terreur qu'avait instauré ce dernier. Une sorte de Happy End quoi. Mais maintenant que l'on discute, il est vrai qu'on ne sait pas où à atterrit le corps de Voldemort dans le film il se décompose mais dans le bouquin, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien..._

 _\- Alors comme ça je suis mort..._ »

June se permit de l'observer discrètement et cru rêver en devinant une pointe d'étonnement sur le visage de l'homme. A croire qu'il se prenait réellement pour le Lord en question. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, tirailler entre la raison et ses envies de petite fille rêvant d'un véritable Harry Potter.

« - _Si vous êtes vraiment Voldemort, vous pouvez me le prouver ?_ »

Il la fixa comme si pendant quelques secondes il avait oublié qu'elle était là, puis, observant les bonbons avec curiosité, il haussa les épaules avec dédains. Mais là encore, June ne put être qu'admirative de la façon qu'il avait d'hausser les épaules. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour prouver son « sang royal »...

« - _Je n'ai pas de baguette et je suis trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sinon crois-bien que tu ne serait plus de ce monde car je t'aurais-..._

\- _Vous savez parler fourchelang non ? Je sais par mes parents qu'il y a un zoo pas très loin d'ici. Si vous parlez fourchelang à un serpent, alors peut-être que je pourrais vous croire._ »

Elle lui lança un regard un coin. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui couper la parole ou d'être désagréable tout simplement parce qu'elle ne croyait pas réellement en ces propos. S'il parvenait à ces fins demain alors elle lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer, mais sinon, elle appellerait la police et dénoncerait se congelé de la cervelle aux autorités du pays. Pour le moment, elle devait se contenter d'attendre avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation. Jugeant qu'il était l'heure pour son patient de dormir, elle débarrassa rapidement son lit et retirant son jean, elle se coucha sous les yeux ahuris de l'autre.

« - _C'est mon lit à la base et j'aimerais bien dormir alors soit vous vous en contentez, soit vous dégagez de chez moi._ »

Il avala sa salive, réprimant sans doute l'envie de l'étrangler puis se recoucha. June éteignit alors. Elle ne se brosserait pas les dents ce soir, tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'elle allait rouler la pelle de sa vie à quelqu'un. Mais, alors que la nuit redevenait paisible et sereine et que la quiétude prenait définitivement place en ces lieux, June, avant de fermer les yeux songea, non sans sourire, qu'elle était peut-être réellement en train de dormir aux côtés du mage noir et que, même si ce dernier avait plus de quatre-vingt-ans, l'idée n'en restait pas moins assez marrante.


	4. 3 - Le Jardin d'Eden

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -hormis June et quelques intervenants- alors remercions Rowling ! Pardonnez-moi l'irrégularité de sortie des chapitres et le peu de fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire disparaître. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 – Le Jardin d'Eden.**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, mais dans une certaine pièce d'un certain petit chalet, dans un certain pays enneigé, l'on se préparait déjà à se rendre sur le champs de bataille. Les rayons du soleil peinaient à passer à travers ces vaporeux nuages blancs qui semblaient régner en maîtres sur le ciel. Dès lors une guerre opposa le coton blanc et pur, venu du Nord de ce monde, au soleil chaud et inquisiteur, venu pour sa part de l'Est. Un duel qui prit fin au moment où la lumière vint éclairer le doux pendentif que portait notre jeune héroïne. Si la journée ne s'annonçait pas chaude par ici, au moins la pluie ne chercherait pas à troubler la quiétude du pays qui sommeillait encore. Nos deux protagonistes s'étaient levés depuis bien longtemps et entre eux semblaient régner la même tension que celle qui opposa les nuages au soleil. Ils étaient, chacun leur tour, allé prendre une douche puis s'étaient préparés dans un silence angoissant, semblable à celui qui guettent l'horizon lors d'un jour funeste ; semblable à celui de la mort qui emporte tout sur son sillage. June n'avait parlé à aucun instant. Elle n'avait pourtant cessé de jeter des regards anxieux à l'inconnu à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve ; d'être en plein délire, incapable de quitter ce monde semblable à celui d'un rêve. Un rêve presque cauchemardesque si l'on y réfléchissait bien.

Tom, puisqu'il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il ne répondait qu'à ce prénom ou à l'appellation de « Lord » était habillé d'un costume qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'une des valises de ses parents qui siégeaient encore dans l'entrée. Il avait un style assez particulier, semblant voyager entre le dix-huitième et le dix-neuvième siècle, mais il lui fallait au moins ça pour que l'on évite de regarder son visage de trop près. L'absence de son nez restait véritablement perturbante aux yeux de la brune qui essayait encore de donner une explication logique à cela. Histoire de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux, elle avait, pour sa part, décidé de cacher au maximum ses très nombreux tatouages et portait ainsi un gros pull et un pantalon noir. Elle minimisa le maquillage et laissa ses cheveux vagabonder sur ses épaules. Elle enfila ensuite un manteau épais et se chaussa, signifiant à l'autre qu'ils devaient partir. Heureusement pour elle, tout deux quittèrent les lieux bien avant le réveil de ses parents.

Le choix du taxi s'imposa très vite, car, bien que June dispose d'un permis, elle ne souhaitait pas s'embêter avec une carte ou un GPS pour trouver sa route. Elle préférait être conduite et lorsqu'elle tenta de justifier sa décision à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, elle n'eut droit, pour toute réponse, qu'à un regard emplit de surprise. Prise de compassion pour l'inconnu, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'abri du froid, dans un véhicule qui roulait à une allure tranquille, June, qui observait le paysage, curieuse des montagnes qui se découpaient de parts et d'autres de la route, fut interrompu. Tom -et elle avait encore grand mal à le nommer de la sorte dans son esprit- l'en tira en prenant enfin la parole. La bulle de tension, de stress et d'appréhension qui avait habité nos deux personnages explosa et notre héroïne soupira, soulagée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle posa le regard sur l'homme assise à ses côtés

« _\- Vous les moldus, vous avez une façon de voyager si particulière. C'est tellement rustre, tellement moyen-ageux. Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous ?_

 _\- Désolée, j'ai pas de Nimbus 2000 dans mon placard. Le seul balais qu'il y a, il sert à passer la serpillière._ »

Bien que l'échange s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait débuté, June se rendit compte à quel point l'homme était mal à l'aise dans sa façon de gigoter sur la banquette arrière comme si elle était parsemée de punaises. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se demander si cela n'était pas un peu sadique de laisser là un homme qui n'avait, décidément, pas du tout l'air dans son élément ici. Mais finalement, elle en arriva à la conclusion que non. Alors, certes, une personne altruiste et généreuse aurait sans doute tenté de relancer la conversation, de sympathiser ou d'en apprendre plus sur ce type. Mais June n'était pas altruiste et ne le serait sans doute jamais ; elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il se tire dans un asile ou n'importe où tant que ce serait loin de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il débarque aussi subitement dans sa vie et avait été bien aimable de le soigner, mais elle ne ferait rien de plus pour lui. Absolument rien. Aussi continua-t-elle de le regarder avec un sourire. Et il le vit puisque leurs regards se croisèrent. Si elle était moqueuse et taquine, lui semblait honteux, frustré et en colère. Peut-être même humilié, trahis par ses propres gestes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et finalement, elle détourna les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les alentours.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux arrivés au zoo et sans chercher à faire le moindre détour, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers les terrariums. June n'était pas une grande adepte des reptiles et bien qu'elle se refusait à en adopter pour orner son salon, elle prenait tout de même un certain plaisir à observer ses petites bêtes bouger, dormir ou manger derrière des vitres qu'elle espérait tout de mêmes assez épaisses. Ils entrèrent dans un même mouvement, poussant les lourdes portes qui donnaient accès à une immense pièce découpée en plusieurs zones dans un milieu qui se voulait naturel, mais qui restait purement artificiel. La jeune anglaise laissa à l'homme le soin de choisir avec quel serpent il voulait s'humilier et le suivit donc, restant légèrement en retrait. Il lui sembla que quelques têtes reptiliennes se redressèrent sur leur pas, mais elle rêvait très probablement, car personne ne pouvait réellement parler à des serpents par le biais d'une langue inventée de toute pièce.

Elle se stoppa brusquement, manquant de heurter le dos de l'homme qui s'était immobilisé devant ce qui semblait être le plus gros terrarium de la pièce. En tout cas, la vitre laissait place sur un espace hors du commun et très vite, elle remarqua une énorme masse qui, glissant dans l'eau qui se trouvait au fond de l'immense enclos, vint à leur rencontre, comme par magie. June se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire la moindre remarque, mais elle avoua mentalement et, bien contre son grès, qu'elle était très surprise de voir une si grosse bête bouger autant, car depuis qu'elle était petite, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi actives. Elle sursauta presque en entendant l'autre chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de mettre des mots sur les sortes de bruissements qu'elle parvenait à capter, mais renonça bien vite. Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête et peut-être même que ce type tentait de la rouler, alors elle s'approcha afin d'être à sa hauteur et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. L'autre la regarda à peine, mais il s'arrêta tout de même de chuchoter et elle devina qu'il attendait qu'elle ne prenne la parole ;

« _\- Je ne peux pas vous croire, désolée, je ne parle pas le Fourchelang._ »

Son ton catégorique sembla affecter l'homme à ses côtés puisqu'il daigna lui accorder un regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et la lassitude. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi expressif du regard ? Sérieusement, même dans les films, l'acteur n'avait jamais paru aussi frustré par la vie et June en arriva presque à se demander si ce type n'était pas juste fou. Car après tout, comme toute bonne lectrice de romans, elle savait que le vrai Lord Voldemort l'aurait déjà tuée avec un sortilège. Ne savait-il plus dire « Avada Kedavra » ? Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans sa réflexion, l'autre, toujours visiblement agacé par ses propos ne se laissa pas faire et décida de protester sous le regard étonné de la belle ;

« _\- Je suis_ _Voldemort_ _et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant une_ _moldue_ _idiote qui croit savoir de quoi elle parle. Lorsque mes fidèles_ _mangemorts_ _viendront à moi, alors petite, je ferais en sorte que ta lignée_ _toute entière_ _s'éteigne. Et ensuite, je reprendrais mon rôle de grand sorcier pour affronter et tuer, une bonne fois pour_ _toute ce_ _satané Harry_ _Potter._ »

June cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Elle resta là un bon moment, muette sous le coup de la surprise, incapable de protester. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton et pire encore, qu'on cherchait à la remettre à sa place. Et en plus de ça, les propos de l'autre étaient tellement tirés par les cheveux qu'elle s'en retrouva toute perturbée. Devait-elle seulement le prendre au sérieux ? A l'instant même il avait eu le genre de réaction qu'aurait pu avoir le vrai Voldemort si ce dernier avait réellement existé. Mais pourtant... Mais pourtant elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Il avait parlé de « fidèles mangemorts » et tout bon lecteur savait que les mangemorts étaient tous sauf fidèles. Il y avait des allumés, des extrémistes, mais la plupart n'étaient que des suiveurs et des faibles d'esprits qui retournaient leurs vestes si rapidement et facilement que cela en devenait presque comique parfois. Elle avala finalement sa salive et tenta de reprendre un minimum d'assurance. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider aussi facilement et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

« _\- Demandez-lui de sortir de l'eau et de se rouler en boule, juste pour voir._

 _\- Ça ne servira à rien, il n'écoute pas mes propos. Je comprends ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il dit et sans doute comprends-t-il aussi ce que je dis, mais il ne m'obéit pas. Il se croit trop futé pour me craindre._ »

Si elle ne prononça pas un mot, June compris pourtant que cette révélation venait de coûter très cher à l'homme à ses côtés. Elle fut tentée, l'espace d'un instant de tout croire, de croire à cette folie, à ces propos et tout le reste. Une part d'elle voulait vraiment y croire, plus que tout. Mais sa raison l'emporta et plutôt que d'être curieuse des propos tenus par le serpent, elle se contenta d'insister ;

« _\- Faites-le. C'est le seul moyen de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas un menteur. Et si vous pouvez le prouver, alors je vous aiderez à trouver vos mangemorts. Sinon vous vous débrouillerez seul._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une moldue._

 _\- Je crois au contraire que dans ce monde où la magie n'existe pas, vous avez besoin d'une moldue pour vous aider._ »

L'homme grimaça et notre jeune héroïne compris qu'elle avait vu juste, alors, sans ajouter un mot, elle le laissa faire. Son cœur battait si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, stressée et l'adrénaline semblait parcourir son corps. Elle rêvait qu'elle pouvait croire à ça. Elle le voulait tellement. Elle crut entendre un chuchotis, mais elle était à des années lumières de là, loin, trop loin pour entendre Tom Jedusor parler au serpent. C'est comme si elle n'était plus là mentalement, comme si on l'avait brusquement arrachée à son corps pour la transporter jusqu'à ces rêves d'enfant.

Puis elle battit des cils et revint dans le monde réel. Tom à côté d'elle soupirait alors que le reptile se pavanait dans l'eau. Et June compris que ces rêves ne deviendraient jamais la réalité, que le réel, bien trop cruel, venait de lui montrer, encore une fois, que jamais elle ne vivrait de grandes aventures. La descente fut rapide, trop rapide et amère, elle tourna le dos à l'inconnu qui n'était ni Tom, ni Voldemort. Elle l'abandonna à son sort, le laissant seul avec ses belles paroles et ses mensonges. La tête baissée, elle quitta le zoo avec une certaine honte. Sotte de croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas, elle laissa derrière elle tout l'espoir qu'elle avait cumulé l'espace de quelques heures et quitta le zoo, vidée par cette expérience.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Plus tard alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier cette expérience à l'aide d'une douche chaude, elle songea une dernière fois à la façon dont l'inconnu avait débarqué dans sa chambre, à ce premier regard rempli de haine, de colère, qu'il lui avait jeté alors qu'il était blessé, presque mourant. Puis elle se rappela avec douleur ce mot, presque chuchoté qu'elle avait entendu en entrant dans sa chambre le soir là. « Kedavra ». Il l'avait dit, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle savait que partout dans le monde, des fans, plus ou moins extrêmes de la saga Harry Potter avaient tendance à faire des choses loufoques. Elle-même était de ce genre puisqu'il lui arrivait parfois de lire des fictions homosexuelles où Harry sortait tour à tour avec Ron, Drago, Lucius, Rogue et parfois même Voldemort en personne. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de fans assez fous pour se prendre pour les personnages eux-mêmes. Était-elle tombée sur un adepte des jeux de rôles ? Alors qu'elle coupait l'eau pour s'envelopper dans une grande serviette chaude, elle songea qu'il y avait tout de même quelques petites choses étranges. L'homme lui avait semblé tellement persuadé d'être Tom Jedusor après tout !.. Et puis, la mise en scène du soir de leur rencontre était particulière et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans ce chalet. Elle en regretta subitement d'avoir ainsi abandonné aussi rapidement cet homme.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Et si elle avait attendu, le matin là au zoo, alors, elle aurait été aussi surprise que le Lord en constatant que ce n'était pas uniquement le plus gros des reptiles qui était sortis de l'eau pour se rouler en boule dans un coin, mais bien tous les serpents du terrarium qui l'avait fait quelques instants après son départ...


	5. 4 - Vivre sans vous

Pourquoi mettre autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre aussi court ? L'excuse du décès du plus grand maître des potions de l'écran n'est certainement pas valable et pourtant elle y à joué pour beaucoup. J'ai été très affecté par cet événement comme beaucoup d'entre nous et les conséquences ont été assez néfastes puisque j'ai perdu le peu d'inspiration que j'avais. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire un chapitre par semaine d'origine mais là, ça à été le néant. Rien, pas envie d'écrire, que ce soit pour cette fiction, pour All Or Nothing ou pour celle que je prépare et qui verra peut-être le jour dans un futur lointain. Ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas bon, même s'il est faible de qualité comme de quantité, je tiens tout de même à le dédier aux fans d'Harry Potter à travers le monde, qui comme moi, la semaine dernière ont perdu un être cher et aimé.

 **Chapitre 4 – Vivre sans vous.**

Le lit grinça pour la énième fois, exprimant, sans vraiment le vouloir, le poids des regrets qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il faisait jour dans ce monde et pourtant, le lit était plongé dans le noir encore. Depuis deux jours durant, il n'avait pas croisé les rayons du soleil et n'avait pas pu saluer la poussière naissante qui se trouvait sous lui. De toute la chambre désormais, c'était lui qui avait hérité de la plus lourde tâche qu'on puisse donner à un vieux meuble dans un chalet d'un de ces pays froids ou l'on part en vacances parfois. Ni la commode, ni le miroir n'avait su venir à bout de cette mission si importante, pas même le rouge à lèvre et le mascara n'avait su s'en charger et tous étaient désormais abandonné à leur triste sort, celui d'être, petit à petit, oubliés par les habitants. Mais le lit, ce lit double, composé d'une tête de lit en bois de cerisier et habillé de draps aux couleurs bleutées, le lit, lui, n'avait pas encore totalement perdu espoir et une part de son âme -si l'on peut considérer qu'un lit ait une âme- avait décidé de s'occuper de cette lourde tâche accompagner sa propriétaire dans cet étrange et long moment d'hésitation, accompagné de reniflements et de soupirs. Elle ne dormait plus, cette propriétaires et c'était désormais toute la chambrée qui s'en inquiétait. Les livres avaient laissé entendre qu'elle mourrait de chagrin, semblable au s _anglots long des violons de l'automne_. Aussitôt l'inquiétude avait emplit la pièce et tous attendaient, anxieux. Si bien qu'à force, l'air s'était empli d'une tension qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fil du temps. Le lit grinça de nouveau. C'était devenu une habitude, à une sorte d'intervalle régulière, la propriétaire se retournait dans son lit. Et celui-ci savait que tôt ou tard, elle soupirerait, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis maintenant deux jours ici.

La propriétaire n'était autre que June qui, depuis l'instant où elle était rentrée chez elle, deux jours plus tôt, n'avait fait que regretter ses gestes et ses propos. Comprenez-là. Si soudainement que cela, elle avait plongé dans un monde frôlant la magie et tous ses rêves d'enfants réunis au même instant. Elle avait frisé la grande aventure que veulent vivre tous les héros les plus épiques des romans qu'elle avait lu. Puis subitement, et par sa faute, elle avait chuté de se nuage de bonheur et de joie, pour ne plus que s'efforcer de nager dans un cauchemar sombre et inquiétant où elle avait fini par se noyer. Elle aurait voulu rebrousser chemin et retourner sur ses pas pour tenter de retrouver cet étrange homme. Qu'il soit véritablement le Lord Ténébreux ou pas lui importait peu maintenant, tant qu'elle puisse retrouver ce semblant de magie qui avait animé sa vie. Mais malheureusement pour elle et fort heureusement pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, June, en jeune femme parfaitement réaliste, savait qu'il était déjà bien trop tard. Pour sa plus grande peine. Alors, elle n'avait trouvé autre solution que la plus évidente, mais aussi, la plus simple se morfondre dans son lit. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, son lit ! Avec lui, elle était sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Parfaitement en sécurité sous ses draps, elle s'était enfermée dans le noir le plus total et avait ignoré les appels inquiets de ses parents qui avaient fini par l'ignorer aussi. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait pas soif. C'était comme si subitement, tout avait cessé de fonctionner en elle pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une certaine mélancolie.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle allait bientôt devoir quitter cet endroit pour rentrer chez elle, en Angleterre. Adieu la neige et les rêves à base de potions et de sortilèges, elle devrait de nouveau embrasser la vie à l'anglaise, le thé et surtout les études dans lesquelles elle seule s'était embourbée. Et la réalité était bien trop mauvaise au goût de la jolie brune qui refusait de devoir y faire face. Depuis toute petite, elle avait prit la fuite devant chaque problème en tentant d'y trouver là une solution comme une autre. Être adulte, June, bien que majeure, n'avait jamais su l'être et refusait même parfois de l'admettre. Si seulement elle avait été plus courageuse, quelques jours plus tôt, si seulement elle avait écouté cet homme, plutôt que de prendre peur et de fuir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, alors nul doute qu'elle aurait pu vivre un bout de vie radicalement différent. S'il était vraiment Voldemort, alors il avait su changer sa vie en à peine une nuit et quelques heures. Et, bien après tout cela, alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre -son refuge- sous les mots mielleux de sa mère, June réalisa la plus incroyable des choses, la plus inavouable aussi sans doute, tellement inavouable qu'au moment ou elle se retourna pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant son départ, elle n'osa que murmurer du bout des lèvres cette vérité dérangeante :

 _« Je suis incapable de vivre sans vous... »_

Pour ma part, alors que je tape les derniers mots de ce qui semblerait être la fin d'un prologue douteux, je savoure un Donuts au glaçage rose avec quelques vermisseaux dans des tons pastels absolument délicieux. Les tons pastels, car en vérité, bien que le sucre mouille légèrement le gâteau, celui-ci reste bougrement étouffant et il est certain que je n'achèterais plus ce genre de cochonnerie tape à l'œil. Si je ne peux savourer ma nourriture, je me délecte toutefois de ces quelques mots que June n'aurait pu avouer que sous la contrainte. Incapable de vivre sans un monstre. Mais rassurez-vous, bien loin de reprendre le joli conte _The Beauty & The Beast_, cette histoire va prendre un tournant édifiant et surprenant, se concentrant davantage sur les sentiments et l'âme humaine que sur la notion même du héros parfait. Car nul doute que June, bien loin d'être parfaite, est le plus beau des sujets que vous aurez jusqu'aujourd'hui, vu, en tant que lecteur avisé. Sur-ce, je dois vous laisser pour me préparer à mon prochain exercice. Mais, avant cela, je dois vous demander d'être très attentifs à tout ce que vous avez lu et à tout ce que vous lirez à partir d'ici. Car, il est bien curieux de parler d'une porte. Ou d'un lit. Vous ne trouvez pas ?


	6. 5 - Sans vous avoir oublié

La fin d'année scolaire, les vacances, le soleil et cette sensation grisante de vivre sa vie à cent à l'heure. Oui, je le reconnais, j'aurais pu venir plus souvent, oui je le reconnais, j'aurais pu écrire plus rapidement. Je vous prie donc d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce long retard. En vous souhaitant tout de même une agréable lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 – Sans vous avoir oublié.**

La réalité. Triste chose qui réside en ce monde et qui tire les êtres humains de leur rêverie passagère. La réalité n'avait jamais été grisante, ni même amusante. Elle se contentait d'exister, faisant subir son courroux à ceux qui tentaient désespérément de lui échapper. Parfois silencieusement, parfois plus bruyamment, elle tombait, et tout ceux qui la subissait souffraient. La pauvre June, qui avait repris ses études depuis deux mois désormais, se contentait d'endurer la réalité de son existence, attendant patiemment que la roue ne tourne et que le temps ne vienne à jouer en sa faveur. Bien loin d'être idéaliste, elle rêvassait pourtant sur son sort, se demandant si un jour, son prince charmant ne viendrait pas l'enlever de ce monde funeste pour lui offrir la vie merveilleuse dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle était un peu comme la jolie Belle, le nez plongée dans des bouquins, évitant les hommes qui tentaient désespérément de l'attirer dans leurs filets. Ils n'étaient pas intéressants. D'une fadeur sans limite, ils n'étaient semblables qu'à des feuilles mortes devant la porte d'une maison. Feuilles que l'on s'empressait d'ailleurs de chasser pour éviter qu'elles ne gênent qui que ce soit. Elle ne demandait pas sept nains la belle, elle ne demandait pas même un crapaud, elle espérait simplement la Bête, dans toute son horreur et sa splendeur. Pourvu qu'il ait existé un jour, notre héroïne savait que jamais, non, jamais, elle ne serait heureuse dans ce monde. Il lui manquait ici-bas quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant, semblait presque en devenir vital.

Sonnerie stridente qui annonce la fin de la journée pour les étudiants en première année de médecine. La jolie brune se redresse légèrement et préoccupée par ses songes, elle fourre son stylo et son carnet de notes dans son sac avant d'enfiler sa veste, d'attraper la sacoche et de s'enfuir, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme qui vient vers elle, sans doute pour lui proposer de venir à une soirée. Tout cela lui laisse un goût profondément amer dans la bouche. Il y a quelques temps de cela, elle aurait probablement accepté directement, sans chercher à connaître les propriétaires de l'endroit où elle se rendrait. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était devenue tellement différent qu'elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Auparavant entourée d'une bande de personnes souriantes et fêtardes, elle était désormais seule lorsqu'elle traversait les couloirs de son université. Voilà comment, parce qu'elle avait soudainement arrêté de vouloir être le centre de l'attention, elle se retrouvait bêtement exclue de tout. Triste loi de la jungle qui s'appliquait même sur les bancs d'une faculté aussi prestigieuse que celle dans laquelle ses parents l'avaient inscrite. C'était d'ailleurs ses parents, qui au début, s'étaient inquièté de son comportement, s'en réjouissaient désormais. Elle était devenue une étudiante modèle. Mais en même temps... Elle n'avait plus que ces études auxquelles s'accrocher, puisque le reste de son univers c'était effondré.

June avale sa salive et baisse la tête. Les couloirs sont bondés, quelques regards se tournent vers elle. Des curieux, probablement étonnés de voir tant d'encre sur les bras d'une si jeune étudiante. Mais elle n'est pas si jeune. D'un pas rapide, elle traverse le labyrinthe de couloir qui la sépare de la sortie. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle respire, qu'elle souffle. Comme une nouvelle et salutaire bouffée d'oxygène. Elle soupire puis s'éloigne à pied de l'immense établissement. Ses parents, désireux de déménager pour s'installer dans quelque chose de plus grand lui ont donné rendez-vous plus loin, dans un quartier résidentiel isolé et très côté. C'était sa mère, qui à leur retour de vacances avait émis le souhait d'avoir plus grand. Vu leur situation, ils pouvaient se le permettre alors son père avait accepté sans sourciller. June non plus n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien eu à dire à ce sujet. Dès lors, les recherches avaient débutées et ce soir, elle visiterait avec ses parents les deux dernières demeures de la liste. Les deux dernières avant que sa mère ne se décide enfin et que cette histoire ne soit classée.

 _« - Junnnyyyyy ! »_ Une voix aiguë, chantante. _« Par ici ! »_

C'est sa mère, ça ne fait aucun doute. La jolie brune cale une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se dirige vers la femme qui en face, lui fait de brefs signes de main. Elle semble excitée comme une puce et June ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir bête. Elle qui traîne sa mauvaise humeur et ses sarcasmes partout, elle est bien incapable d'être contente pour sa mère qui semble enfin voir l'un de ses nombreux projets aboutir. Sa mère la salue, elle hoche simplement la tête. Son père n'est pas là, probablement encore en train de travailler. Elles iront donc seules visiter les deux maisons. Un agent arrive finalement, mais June qui lui sert vaguement la main ne l'écoute pas. Encore plongée dans ses rêves d'une vie meilleure, elle suit distraitement le binôme que forme sa mère et le jeune homme. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard s'attarde sur les traits du visage de ce dernier. Et si c'était lui, sa bête ? Si c'était lui le prince dont elle attendait désespérément l'aide et le baiser d'amour. Elle espère un peu mais abandonne finalement. Ce ne peut-être lui. Parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Elle soupire mais entre dans la maison. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle sait que cela ne conviendra pas aux attentes de sa mère. Elle qui rêve de grandeur ne peut s'épanouir dans une maison mitoyenne. Elle ne dit rien pourtant, elle regarde, elle explore. C'est comme si la maison toute entière lui demandait de partir pour passer à la suivante et dernière. June attend pourtant sa mère qui ne tarde pas à donner son avis, avec une politesse et une courtoisie déconcertante. Alors les trois personnes quittent la demeure et montent dans la voiture de la femme d'âge mûr pour se diriger vers la destination finale.

Ce n'est ni une maison, ni un château. Manoir immense au milieu d'un domaine, l'endroit se trouve à dix mille lieux de toute civilisation et il faut un certain temps pour l'atteindre. Ils ne croisent qu'une seule bâtisse sur le trajet, aussi grande, aussi impressionnante et l'agent immobilier précise qu'il s'agit là du seul voisin. En arrivant devant les immenses portes en fer forgés qui séparent les lieux du reste du monde, June se redresse dans la voiture. Elle s'en tord presque le cou pour tenter de voir l'endroit dans son ensemble. Il y a ici quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de pesant. Pourtant, cette atmosphère tendue, la jeune femme brune s'y plonge avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. June se sent bien ici, oui, elle se sent bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors, avec un intérêt plus que croissant, elle suit la visite avec attention. L'immense hall d'entre la fascine mais bien vite, elle s'arrête au grand escalier de marbre qui trône en son centre et qui semble enclin à vouloir l'emmener toujours plus haut. Elle observe les marches d'un œil critique et bien vite, elle focalise ses recherches sur la rampe, sculptée elle aussi à même le marbre. Là des gravures se trouvent et sans qu'elle ne puisse réaliser pourquoi dans l'immédiat, son cœur s'emballe. Des serpents sont là. Fiers et majestueux, ils semblent onduler dans la pierre. Magnifiques créatures, elles parviennent à hypnotiser June qui peine à détourner le regard. Seule, elle continue la visite, ne se souciant plus de sa mère et du jeune homme qui l'accompagne. Des pièces somptueuses, des salons, des chambres, tout est tellement grand qu'au bout d'un moment, elle ne parvient plus à s'y retrouver. Perdue, elle rebrousse lentement chemin alors que retenti subitement, dans le manoir une mélodie étrange, semblable à celle d'un carillon. Mais il n'y a pas là de quoi y prêter la moindre attention. Elle s'attarde dans la cuisine, ouvre les tiroirs et les placards sans y trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas elle même ce qu'elle souhaite y trouver.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le hall, sa mère s'approche d'elle avec un immense sourire. Ravie et visiblement aux anges elle lui annonce que cet endroit et probablement celui qu'elle cherche depuis longtemps. Sans faire la moindre remarque, June sourit pourtant, soulagée. Elle se sentirait bien, ici, dans cette étrange demeure. Elle hoche la tête, puis se souvient qu'elles ne sont pas seules. Alors elle se tourne vers l'agent immobilier

 _« - Qui a sonné tout à l'heure ? »_

Voix étrange et fluette. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle parle. Elle-même se surprend à s'entendre ainsi, mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Sa mère, dont le sourire s'étire davantage semble sur le point de devenir hystérique lorsque l'homme répond

 _« - Le voisin. Celui dont nous avons vu le manoir en arrivant. Il s'inquiétait de notre présence et voulait être sûr que nous n'avions aucune mauvaise intention. »_

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la mère de June pour se lancer. D'une voix trop mielleuse et trop parfaite, elle s'extasie de la prévenance de l'homme dont il est question. Elle revient bien vite dans ses souvenirs pour raconter quelques anecdotes sur la politesse et la courtoisie, non sans sourire et rire, puis, elle revient à cet étrange homme. June s'y intéresse un peu plus, rendue curieuse par les actions de ce dernier. Sa mère s'élance alors dans de brèves explication, s'étonnant tout de même d'avoir vu un homme en robe et supposant qu'il devait être avocat. Elle s'enquièrent alors auprès du jeune homme pour savoir s'il connaît des avocats avec des robes d'un vert émeraude sombre comme celui qu'ils viennent de voir. La jeune femme brune cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine, alors que les deux autres échangent à propos du physique de l'homme, semblable à celui d'un serpent et, alors que la mère de June se demande s'il n'a pas été brûlé ou s'il n'est pas malade, le cœur de la tatouée fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans dire le moindre mot, elle se précipite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre à la volée, puis, alors que sa mère l'interroge, elle s'éloigne tout en l'ignorant. En trottinant, elle arrive devant les immenses grilles et se glisse entre les deux portes entrebâillées pour emprunter la petite route de campagne par laquelle elle est arrivée plus tôt. D'un pas rapide, elle s'y engage, sans se soucier du monde qui l'entoure. Il lui faut marcher une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir plus loin devant elle une silhouette se détacher du paysage sous le soleil couchant. Elle s'élance alors à sa poursuite, regrettant d'avoir fuit ses cours de sport pour aller traîner avec des amis lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Essoufflée et peinant à rattraper l'homme, elle ralenti finalement et use alors de ses dernières ressources pour l'appeler

 _« - Tom Jedusor ! »_

Elle est presque à sa hauteur et la silhouette sombre s'arrête alors puis se retourne, rapidement. Elle ne se soucie de rien, de rien du tout, la jeune brune, si ce n'est du regard foudroyant qui la surplombe alors. June le reconnaît et le cœur explosant, elle se laisse tomber, les yeux clos, à genou devant l'homme. Épuisée, il lui semble pourtant que peu à peu, le poids qui trônait sur ses épaules depuis quelques temps se dissipe. Elle ne dit plus rien, tentant de reprendre la respiration qu'elle a perdu si bêtement. Bientôt elle sent le souffle de l'autre lui caresser le visage. S'est-il mis à sa hauteur ?

 _« - Moldue... »_

Rien de méchant, juste une pointe d'étonnement et d'agacement. June ouvre les yeux, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tant de haine, à tant de rancœur, que sur le coup, elle se demande s'il ne l'a pas oubliée. Penché au-dessus d'elle, il la toise du regard comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts. Il ne peut donc l'avoir oublié, c'est impossible. Il lui fait signe de se redresser et son cœur de serre doucement. Non, c'est bien lui, puisqu'une personne ordinaire l'aurait probablement aidé à se relever. Elle doute cependant. Il n'a plus tellement l'apparence effrayante qu'il avait il y a de cela quelques mois. Toujours chauve, certes, il possède pourtant un nez désormais et des yeux d'un bleu tellement intense qu'ils en semblent perturbants. Elle avale sa salive et se relève, pataude. Elle le voit, il est devant elle et alors que son cœur et son âme semblent revivre, elle, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Étais-ce une si bonne idée que de partir à la poursuite de son instinct ?

 _« - Je suis... Je suis désolée. »_

Elle hésite. Des excuses, s'il est le vrai Voldemort, il a déjà dû en entendre des tonnes. Les siennes pourtant, elle les veut réellement sincère. Parce qu'elle l'est, navrée de la tournure des événements. Si elle avait réfléchis deux minutes, même s'il était fou, elle serait restée à ses côtés. Et quand bien même elle aurait sombré dans sa folie, ils aurait été deux à vivre cette escapade hors de la réalité.

 _« - Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. »_

Il se détourne et d'un air souverain, il s'éloigne. Alors le cœur de la brune se brise à nouveau. Mais en même temps, elle jubile. Parce qu'elle sait désormais que c'est lui, qu'il est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et alors, portée par l'envie de vivre la sensation grisante qu'elle avait vécu le temps d'une nuit, elle fait quelques pas et attrape l'homme par ce qui semble être un bout de la cape rattachée à sa robe. Il la foudroie à nouveau du regard mais elle l'ignore, elle s'en contente presque. June se rapproche, indécise, incapable de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle ne sait pas comment reprendre là où ils en étaient avant qu'elle ne gâche tout, avant qu'elle n'attire à nouveau l'attention sur elle. Avec une petite moue, elle décide de jouer le tout pour le tout

 _« - J'aimerais vraiment me racheter auprès de vous. »_

Il éclate en un rire magistral et moqueur il lui rit au nez. Il attend peut-être qu'elle ne prenne la mouche et ne s'éloigne. Mais, elle ne bronche pas, ne dit rien. Alors il se calme, avec cet étrange sourire qui déforme son visage. Ses yeux aussi la regarde étrangement. Il attrape son menton d'une main et attire son visage vers lui. Il l'observe, lentement, presque délicatement, puis d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaît pas, il chuchote

 _« - Un Avada Kedavra serait peut-être le meilleur moyen ?_

 _\- D'accord. »_

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle accepte. Lui, il s'arrête de sourire, et l'observe, comme subjugué. Il est fasciné, il ne comprend pas. Elle non plus elle ne comprend pas, pas qu'elle risque sa vie, qu'elle joue peut-être avec le feu. Tout simplement parce que tout cela lui procure un étrange sentiment, une étrange sensation. L'impression d'être vivante. Vivante pour la première fois depuis le débute de son existence. Il la relâche, il se détourne d'elle et s'éloigne, la laissant là, bête et pataude. Elle cligne des yeux et se mord la lèvre. Est-ce là la fin d'un rêve qu'elle a tenté par tous les moyens de retenir ? Elle a envie de pleurer, elle hésite, pauvre créature torturée et déchirée. La nuit tombe, assombrissant le tableau si funeste du destin de la jeune femme alors que la réalité semble reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il la regarde une dernière fois et avec un sourire charmant, il s'adresse enfin à elle

 _« - J'ai une dizaine de terrariums à nettoyer avant la fin de la semaine et personne pour le faire gratuitement. C'est horrible, non ? »_

Elle sourit dans la nuit alors que son cœur explose. Elle reviendra, elle reviendra vers lui, pas pour se racheter, pas pour se faire pardonner, mais simplement parce qu'elle en a envie, parce qu'avec lui, elle devient quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qu'elle a toujours souhaité être.


	7. 6 - Je veux une licorne !

Nous voilà donc pour un sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Il arrive plus rapidement que le précédant et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi ! Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 5, elles ont été constructives et m'ont permit de comprendre votre point de vue sur cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, j'adore y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Chapitre 6 - Je veux une licorne.**

June frottait comme une forcenée l'immense boite de verre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le front humide et légèrement essoufflée, notre héroïne favorite ne semblait jamais avoir tant souffert de sa situation de toute son existence. A nouveau et comme bien des fois depuis quelques jours, elle songea nostalgiquement à ses cours d'activité sportives pendant lesquels elle n'avait jamais été trop présente. Comme elle regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir été plus attentive à ses professeur en joggings et baskets. Avec une légère exclamation de satisfaction, elle se redressa et sorti de l'immense terrarium pour s'étirer et profiter des quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages brumeux et vaporeux. Le printemps ne tarderait pas à arriver et même s'il fallait encore se couvrir pour supporter la pluie et le froid, l'astre solaire pointait pourtant régulièrement le bout de son nez pour manifester son retour. Cette nouvelle ravissait au plus au point la jeune brune qui songeait déjà à ses vacances d'été en France. Paris faisait rêver ses parents depuis un bon moment et comme il était hors de question qu'ils ne l'emmènent pas avec elle -puisqu'elle détestait tout bonnement l'idée qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit sans son accord à elle- pour profiter des boutiques de luxe, de la Tour Eiffel et des Champs Elysée. Ravie de sa fin d'après-midi, elle attrapa le tuyau d'eau et commença à rincer la mousse et le produit qu'elle avait abondamment appliqué sur les vitres de verre. Une brise fraîche épousant son visage, elle avait, la jeune femme, l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage de bonheur dont rien ne viendrait à bout. Pas même un Voldemort morose et grognon qui ne cessait de s'enquérir du moment ou elle allait enfin déguerpir. Et pour cause, voilà trois jour désormais que June, après les cours, se rendait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nettoyer les terrariums plein à craque de serpents de ce dernier. Elle avait d'abord ruser en faisant en sorte de traîner et de s'attarder sur des tâches inexistantes, mais lui, futé et impatient qu'elle ne revienne plus dans ses pattes, avait très vite compris son manège. Depuis, elle avait une date limite pour finir les tâches qu'elle avait si généreusement accepté de remplir, après quoi, elle devrait partir de la demeure sans demander son reste. Et aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs la date buttoirs, alors, la mort dans l'âme, la jeune brune se résigna. Elle hissa le bloc de verre tant bien que mal et le hissa sur un chariot bas qu'elle avait confectionné de son propre chef pour faciliter les déplacements. Car les terrariums, gros et imposants, étaient très lourd et trop gros pour qu'elle se permette de les porter seule et, comme la seule fois ou elle avait demandé de l'aide au propriétaire des lieux, ce dernier c'était exclamé qu'elle n'avait qu'à utiliser la magie, elle avait préféré ne pas insister et ne pas revenir sur le sujet le lendemain. Faisant rouler son engin de malheurs jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de refuge aux reptiles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, June entrepris de remplir ce dernier de gravier et de plantes aquatiques avant d'humifier l'endroit. Puis, comme elle ne craignait pas les serpents, elle remplaça les pensionnaires dans leur maison toute propre. Avec le sentiment d'un devoir bien accomplit, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, satisfaite. Bien sûr elle n'y trouva personne, son altesse royale devant probablement être en train de faire des choses étrange mais sans la moindre magie. Elle soupira, ne pouvant décemment pas quitter les lieux sans prévenir.

 _« - Bon, eh bien j'y vais ! Au revoir ! »_

Sa voix douce porta loin, dans les couloirs et les dédales dont Voldemort était le seul à en connaître la sortie. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucune réponse et, un peu vexée, elle parti donc sans demander son reste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était impoli à son égard, en fait, le contraire l'aurait fortement étonné, mais cependant, elle estimait qu'il était de son droit de recevoir une dernière salutation. C'était pour elle la moindre des choses. Et puis, en tant que fille d'un couple important, sans doute devrait-elle recevoir aussi quelques remerciements pour ses bonnes actions accomplie depuis trois jours. Même si c'était elle qui, dans un premier temps, avait voulu le faire pour se racheter de son mauvais comportement.

 _« - Moldue. »_

Elle se retourna tellement vite qu'elle manqua de se tordre le cou et tomba sur un Voldemort préoccupé mais bien présent, en chaire et en os. Indécise, elle ne sut quoi faire ou quoi répondre. Etais-ce là un au revoir ou l'interpellait-elle pour lui demander d'exécuter une dernière tâche avant son départ ? Rien dans l'intonation de la voix de l'homme ne laissait à présager quoi que ce soit sur la suite des événements, elle se contenta donc de rester là, à quelques mètres de lui, à le fixer avec un regard perdu. Partir ou rester ?

 _« - J'espère que mes serpents seront à l'aise chez eux. Sinon, je te ferais regretter ce mauvais traitement. »_

Elle sourit doucement. Si c'était des menaces claires, cela sonnait pourtant dans sa tête comme des remerciements. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête, avec politesse et respect, puis s'éloigna de l'immense bâtisse sans ce léger pincement qui l'avait pourtant habité quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle repartait d'ici avec le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle avait foulé les lieux trois jours plus tôt celui d'être chez elle ici plus qu'ailleurs. June se souvenait encore très bien du moment ou, se glissant entre l'entrebaillure des portes grillagées elle avait pu voir le manoir dans son ensemble. Comme s'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de pierres blanches et grises, il s'imposait en maître des lieux, entouré de jardins légèrement fleuri et de quelques arbres fruitiers. Puis elle était arrivée devant cette immense double porte noire et avait frappé avec timidité. Le Lord lui avait alors ouvert pour l'emmener dans son étrange monde fait de marbrures et de broderies. Elle se souvenait encore du hall, ou contrastaient nuances sombres et pierres blanches. Puis son regard était tombé sur cette immense peinture, datant d'au moins deux siècles sur laquelle un couple était représenté avec leur fils. Des crétures divines probablement, tant elles étaient belles. La femme resplendissante et drapée de vert, l'homme, blond et le regard sévère puis l'adolescent, impétueux et probablement arrogant. Le tableau, bien que parfait, avait tôt fait de la mettre mal à l'aise et elle s'en était détournée pour apercevoir, par la fente d'une porte ouverte, un salon ou trônait une cheminée allumée. Si elle n'eut pas l'occasion de visiter beaucoup plus de pièces, elle s'était très vite contentée de la magie qui semblait vouloir flotter dans l'air.

 _« - Que fais donc ta famille Vendredi soir ? »_

Cette voix masculine la sollicitant à nouveau elle s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, méfiante. En voilà une drôle de question, venant de la part d'un sorcier qui voulait anéantir les moldus.

 _« - Rien, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Vous êtes donc invités à dîner, tous les trois. Et même avec votre chien si vous en avez un. »_

June releva un sourcil, soupçonneuse. Invités ? Toute la famille ? Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Elle fit abstraction du chien, et, alors que son cerveau songeait à comment se dépatouiller de cette situation, elle balbutia

 _« - En quel honneur ?_

 _\- Eh bien, vous serez bientôt mes futurs voisins, je dois donc apprendre à vous connaître. »_

Elle avala sa salive, fébrile. Il préparait forcément un sale coup. Venant de lui, ce genre d'invitation ne pouvait être anodine et normale. De ses yeux noisettes, elle capta le regard poli et courtois de l'autre. En fin manipulateur, il devait probablement camoufler ses émotions mais, elle devinait qu'il devait curieusement se retenir de jubiler devant elle. Pourquoi ?

 _« - D'accord. »_

Elle avait accepté comme s'il s'agissait là d'un défis l'opposant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme si elle se sentait acculée, mais, il n'en était absolument rien. Elle était simplement curieuse de voir la suite des événements, de voir ce qu'il allait se passer et surtout, de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Car il n'y avait que cela qui la fascinait réellement, ce que ferait le Mage Noir. Elle hocha donc la tête fasse au sourire ravis du sorcier et lentement, elle quitta la propriété. Désormais, il lui tardait d'être à vendredi soir.


	8. 7 - Laisse-moi être ta Harley Quinn

YOSH ! Enfin un autre chapitre qui vous explique un peu l'étrange comportement de Voldy' ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme PenArt par exemple qui commente sans arrêt ! Et vous pouvez le lui demander JE REPOND ! Merci aux quelques membres qui ont follow cette story mais merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont follow et qui sont allé voir mes autres écrits ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !:D

 **Chapitre 7 - Laisse-moi être ta Harley Quinn.**

Elle avait mal à la tête et pourtant, elle faisait en sorte de garder bonne figure. Assise à une table magnifique, les mains sur les genoux, elle se contentait d'attendre anxieusement la suite des événements. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle et ses parents étaient assis autour de la même table et qu'ils se concertaient muettement du regard. Il faut dire qu'ils répondait là à une drôle d'invitation de la part de leur nouveau voisin qui, à peine leur emménagement terminé avait tôt fait de les inviter à dîner, par le biais de la pauvre June qui semblait enfin réaliser qu'elle confrontait là ses parents, de simples moldus -tout comme elle d'ailleurs- à un puissant mage noir. Elle tentait de rien laisser paraître et pourtant, en son fort intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents pour l'invitation, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais coup préparé par Tom jedusor en personne. Mais ce dernier était de lui-même revenu à la charge en se présentant chez eux. Et June, trop inquiète, n'avait pu laisser ses parents se rendre seuls et sans défense chez lui. Enfin, si tant et qu'elle puisse les defendre, la pauvre femme.. Puis ce soir, il les avaient acceuilli dans son humble manoir, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre mais qui avait réussi a fasciner la jeune brune pendant un instant. Enfin, comme ses parents ne connaissaient rien en matière de sorciers, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard surpris dans le dos de leur hôte, ce qui avait réussi à détendre notre héroïne pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'était pourtant très vite reprise lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le vaste salon au tons verts et marbreux qu'elle avait aperçu en nettoyant les terrariums des serpents du Lord Noir. Imposante, il se dressait au centre de la pièce une très longue table magnifiquement décorée et déjà pleine de mets qui semblaient, aux yeux de la jeune femme, être plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Elle s'était assise en face de ses parents alors que l'homme qui allait probablement les découper en morceaux c'était installé en bout de table, dos à la cheminée dans laquelle un agréable feu brûlait. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement écouté parler l'hôte et ses parent qui échangeait des banalités. Puis, il s'était levé, prétextant qu'un plat devait être prêt et il avait quitté les lieux, laissant la famille seule dans l'immense pièce.

 _« - Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde June. On dirait qu'il va la manger. »_

L'intéressée sursauta, tirée de ses songes à grande vitesse. Quoi ? Son père, d'ordinaire très calme et très discret semblait pour l'heure partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Sa mère quant à elle, qui se resservait un verre de vin pour la troisième fois déjà, se contenta de sourire brièvement.

 _« - Mais non. Il doit tout simplement la trouver jolie. Elle est tellement belle notre petite June. »_

Le plus jeune grimaça. Il devait très probablement la trouver parfaite pour un _Avada Kedavra_ oui ! Elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque car déjà l'homme en question revenait, un plat de petits fours entre les mains. Tous se servirent allégrement, même June, après s'être assurée que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne s'était servi. Elle mangea, le cœur préoccupé, ne parlant que peu et se contentant d'écouter les conversations superficielles. En fait c'était surtout sa mère qui parlait. A moitié ivre, elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler et son père, bien qu'un peu gêné, suivait de près pour tenter de contrôler ses propos. La jeune femme, par déduction, ne mangea que ce que le Lord lui même mangeait car, si elle ne pouvait contrôler l'appétit de ses parents, elle pouvait au moins essayé de ne pas mourir elle, pour être plus tard, le témoin de cette affaire horrible. Car déjà son esprit tordu imaginait-il les pires horreurs que le Lors pourrait faire subir au petit groupe et déjà elle essayait de s'imaginer en train de fuir. La maison n'était pas si loin, mais peu sportive et le ventre plein, elle devrait redoubler d'efforts pour s'en sortir vivante.

Ce fut après le dessert et alors que la conversation devenait ridiculement inintéressante que tout bascula. Sa mère, sans prevenir, perdi connaissance et tomba la tête la première dans son assiette vide. Son père, inquiet, ne tarda pas à l'imiter et June, effrayée, fut incapable de bouger sur le coup. Il fallut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la fixe pour qu'elle fasse un bon en arrière, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. Les mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger de lui, elle balbutia

 _« - Que leur- .. Que leur avez-vous fait ?.. »_

Il se leva à son tour, l'homme redoutable et d'un pas effrayant, il s'approcha d'elle. Il s'approcha suffisament pour qu'elle ne commence à trembler.

 _« - Une simple potion révélatrice. Mais je me doutais du résultat à vrai dire..._

 _\- Quel résultat ? Quelle potion ? Sont ils morts ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien moi ? »_

Il sourit. Ça n'avait rien de franc ou de rassurant, c'était même plutôt semblable à un sourire carnassier. La pauvre June, a force de reculer, se retrouva bientôt dos au mur et sans échappatoire possible alors que le monstre, lui, ne cessait d'avancer.

 _« - Celui qui consomme cette potion voit deux solutions s'offrir à lui, il peut dormir ou rester éveillé. Domir parce qu'il est moldu, rester éveiller, s'il est sorcier._

 _\- Je ne dors pas …_

 _\- Moi non plus, moi non plus. »_

Si tout son cœur voulait y croire, son esprit, lui, le refusait tout bonnement. Ca n'était pas logique et ça n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Mais en même temps, en y songeant, la dernière fois qu'elle avait refusé de croire ce drôle d'individu, elle s'était retrouvée à frôler la dépression.

 _« - Suivant la logique, je suis une née moldue ? »_

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de ne pas avoir à se justifier et retourna s'asseoir comme si les parents de June n'étaient pas endormis dans leurs assiettes. Il entama une grappe de raisin, ignorant pendant quelques instants la jeune femme et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sembla repu qu'il se permit de lui répondre

 _« - Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai trouvé à l'étage de ce manoir l'arbre généalogique complet des Malefoy, ainsi que celui des Lestrange et bien d'autres par la suite et il est assez drôle de constater que tu ressembles pour beaucoup de traits à une membre de l'une de ses familles. Voici donc mon avis sur le sujet je suis ici bas dans une réalité parallèle. Un monde ou la magie, existante, n'apparaît pas au grand jour, sans véritables sorciers ou monde magique. Pas de ministère du coup. Il a fallut que je me renseigne pour réussir à contrôler mes pouvoirs dans ce monde et ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Mes mangemorts existent mais ne savent pas qu'ils en sont, tout comme j'ai dû exister mais mourir, puisqu'incapable de prolonger mon existence. De ce fait, je vais pouvoir tuer Harry Potter dans ce monde, puisque je ne peux pas le tuer ailleurs ! »_

Il semblait jubiler et bien qu'elle soit paralysée par la peur, June ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec fascination le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement écouté ses propos mais le peu qu'elle avait réussi à en capter n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'incompréhension totale. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, ce ne pouvait être réel. Et, comme elle avait toujours été assez égoïste, elle ne se préoccupa pas de lui et chercha des preuves de ce qu'il avançait à son sujet à elle.

 _« - J'ai donc été adoptée ? Mes parents vont-ils se réveiller ? J'admettrais bien vos idées, mais vous croire me semble compliqué. »_

mais déjà le Lord ne l'écoutait plus, murmurant des propos qu'elle ne parvenait ni à saisir, ni à comprendre. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table au centre de la pièce et se pencha pour tourner le visage de sa mère, plongé dans son assiette. Heureusement, elle respirait toujours et s'ils n'avaient pas tous été dans cette situation, elle aurait simplement cru que sa mère était assoupie. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

 _« - Tom ? »_

Il s'arrêta de baragouiner pour la regarder froidement. Il n'aimait décemment pas ce nom mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle voulait capter son attention et elle venait enfin d'y parvenir alors, inquiète, elle se redressa et se fit la plus imposante possible, comme pour montrer là une assurance qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas. Puis, s'avança de quelques pas, à un rythme lent, elle serra les poings et s'arrêta juste devant lui, le fixant de son regard noisette avec un mélange de peur, de colère, d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

 _« - Cela rime à quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi avez vous fait tout ça ? Répondez-moi. Ne me mentez pas. Je vous rappelle que vous me devez la vie. »_

Il grimaça. Probablement aurait-il préféré oublier ce passage de son existence. Elle par contre était bien décidé à abuser de la dette qu'il avait contracté en se retrouvant dans la chambre de son chalet alors qu'elle était en vacances.

 _« - Je cherche des fidèles pour m'aider à accomplir ma tâche. Je ne croyais pas que ce monde soit le même jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce manoir. Ce manoir dans lequel j'ai élu domicile pendant un certain temps et jusqu'à mon passage dans ce monde. Les hôtes de ce lieu ont déménagé il y a bien longtemps, après la mort de leur fille unique. Sauf que dans mon monde, leur unique enfant était un fils. C'est en continuant mes recherches sur d'autres mangemorts que j'ai réalisé que si tout était pareil que dans mon monde, il y avait pourtant quelques différences non négligeables. Et puis, lorsque j'ai appris que de nouveaux voisins allaient emménages, j'ai cru qu'il s'agirait de la famille de Lucius, de retour près de chez elle. Mais c'était toi, misérable petite créature. Il me fallait une occasion de tester cette théorie, je me suis donc servie de ta charmante famille adoptive. Je me doutais que tu ne réagirais pas à la potion, tout comme je me doutais que tu te méfierais, voilà pourquoi il y en avait dans chaque plat et dans chaque boisson, pour être certain que tu en consommes suffisamment. Et tu ne t'es pas endormie. Mais ces moldus là doivent mourir sinon, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau. »_

Le sang de la jeune femme brune ne fit qu'un tour. De ce grand discours dont elle avait écouté le moindre mot avec une attention tout à fait particulière, elle n'avait retenu que la mort de ses parents. Elle n'en avait jamais été particulièrement proche, elle devait bien l'avouer, mais elle leur était redevable d'un grand nombre de chose, comme son existence par exemple. Car elle doutait d'avoir été réellement adoptée par ces derniers. Ou du moins espèrait-elle avoir toutes les raisons d'en douter. Elle paniqua légèrement à l'idée de perdre la seule chose qu'elle avait pour acquis dans ce monde. D'autant plus que sans eux, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Alors, peut-être un peu de façon égoïste, elle décide de passer un accord avec le sorcier

 _« - Faisons un marché. Je vous retrouve vos mangemorts et je les convertis à votre cause. Et en échange, vous vous contentez de leur effacer la mémoire et vous le laissez en vie. »_

Immédiatement, il se mit à rire. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle, c'était un rire guttural et rocailleux, sadique au plus haut point. Comme s'il se moquait d'elle et c'était d'ailleurs très probablement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 _« - Et qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin de toi ? J'ai réussi à m'en sortir seul depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'une adolescente capricieuse qui ne connaît rien à la magie !.. »_

Il reparti de plus belle, rigolant plus fort, s'esclaffant sous son nez de façon moqueuse et narcissique. Elle plissa le nez. Finalement, il était aussi terrible en affaire que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en lisant les bouquins. Les poings toujours sur les hanches, elle répliqua sans réfléchir

 _« - Pour quelqu'un qui cherche n'a besoin de personne, chercher des fidèles c'est un peu contradictoire non ? »_ Elle marqua une légère pause et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle poursuivit en l'ignorant de façon royalement hautaine. _« Et puis si ce n'est qu'une affaire de pratiquer la magie ou non, trouvez quelqu'un pour m'enseigner les bases ! »_

Avec un petit sourire, elle haussa les épaules. Tout n'était que mascarade dans son comportement, car elle était morte de trouille. Mais si elle pouvait en laisser paraître le moins possible, alors c'était le principal. Lui, toujours assis, quitta sa place en bout de table pour la rejoindre et attrapant brusquement son menton de sa main gauche, il posa sur son cou un objet pointu et visiblement menaçant. Un couteau ? Non, pas vraiment son genre. En y réfléchissant bien, June réalisa qu'il devait très probablement s'agir de sa baguette. Avalant lentement sa salive, elle le fixa pourtant l'homme sans ciller et, alors qu'il l'observait, elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il lui ferait s'il refusait. La tuer ?

 _« - Mmh... Je vois... »_

Il la lâcha finalement mais resta posté ainsi devant elle, l'observant toujours avec tant de minutie.

 _« - Les matins seront réservés à ton apprentissage, l'après-midi aux recherches. Ne traîne pas, ne râle pas, ne te plains pas et apprends vite. Je suis quelqu'un d'important et je n'accepte cela qu'à la condition que tu rejoigne mes rangs par la suite. Mais à la moindre erreur de ta part..._

 _\- Il n'y aura pas d'erreur._

 _\- Bien... »_

Un silence s'installa et, le cœur battant, June tourna la tête pour dévisager ses pauvres parents, toujours dans un état lamentable. Elle ne les avait pas oublié.

 _« - Et pour mes parents ? »_

Il soupira, résigné.

 _« - Rentre chez toi et va dormir. Demain, rien de tout cela ne se sera produit. Mais ne sois pas en retard. Je ne supporte pas le retard. »_

Lentement, elle hocha la tête et recula, puis, faisant demi-tour, elle s'éloigna du seigneur des ténèbres sans le moindre mot. Mais, alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle lança un regard en arrière. Croisant son regard, elle ne baissa pas le sien et l'observa pendant quelques secondes, légèrement étonnée de constater qu'il la regardait toujours, avec cette chose étrange dans le regard.

 _« - Bonne nuit, Tom. »_

Et sans un bruit, elle disparu bientôt, affrontant le mordant de la nuit seule.

 _ **« - Bonne nuit, June... »**_


	9. 8 - Wingardium Leviosa

Je sais j'ai été super-méga-giga longue pour poster cette suite, vous avez le droit de me fouetter u.u Mais entre la facs et les partiels, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un peu de temps pour moi et donc pour ma fiction ! Cependant, j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 8 (un peu court, d'ailleurs) et donc, je m'empresse de le poster pour ravir vos petits yeux ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8 – Wingardium Leviosa.**

Le lendemain, June dut affronter la réalité en pleine face. Debout bien avant que le soleil ne daigne se montrer, elle remarqua, à son grand soulagement, que sa mère elle aussi été levée et qu'elle s'affairait dans sa chambre, sans se soucier de faire trop de bruit et donc de réveiller son époux. La jeune fille, le cœur battant, souffla doucement. Tom Jedusor avait tenu sa promesse et de ce fait, elle se sentait dans l'obligation de tenir la sienne. Quittant son lit pour s'habiller rapidement elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la bonne qui s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine et, attrapant un morceau de pain, elle le mangea sur le pouce. Puis, une veste sur les épaules, elle quitta le manoir qui appartenait désormais à sa famille pour s'enfoncer dans la brume et le froid. Le mois de Mars n'était pas son préféré, en particulier parce que, bien que le printemps arrivait à grands pas, l'hiver, peu conciliant, rendait toute sortie en extérieur désagréable au plus au point. D'un pas rapide, elle se mit en route et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle se retrouva devant les grilles de la demeure du Jedusor. Comme toujours, ces dernières étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et June se glissa donc discrètement dans la vaste cours qui menait à l'habitation. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita devait-elle sonner ou frapper ? Son hôte dormait-il toujours ? Elle frappa finalement et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Du moins le crut-elle car bientôt une voix aiguë et fluette la salua

 _« - Bienvenue Miss ! Le maître vous attend dans le salon ! »_

En baissant les yeux, la jeune femme étouffa un cris de stupeur. Face à elle se trouvait la créature la plus étrange et la plus attendrissante à la fois qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir. D'une couleur chaire, pâle, presque maladive et haute d'environ soixante centimètres, la petite créature aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux l'observait avec un vif intérêt. Habillée avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une vieille serviette de bain, elle tendait les main vers elle, comme pour lui prendre son manteau. June, assez surprise, ne dit rien pendant une demi-seconde, observant simplement la petite chose avec curiosité, puis, finalement, elle se souvint de Dobby. Dobby, c'était l'elfe de maison dont les romans d'Harry Potter parlaient, une petite bestiole assez semblable et drôle qu'Harry avait libéré par la ruse à la fin du second bouquin. Et c'était un elfe de maison. De ce fait, elle s'avança prudement dans la maison et tendit son manteau à la petite chose qui s'en empara avec satisfaction avant de s'éloigner vers ledit salon. La jeune femme tatouée l'entendit même annoncer son arrivée. Alors, elle battit des cils et se reprit finalement pour se rendre dans la pièce ou Tom Jedusor, attablé, semblait l'attendre patiemment. Elle resta debout, immobile, pendant un long moment.

 _« - As-tu vu un fantôme ? »_

La voix était grave, moqueuse. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer comme s'il avait dit là quelque chose d'étrange. Un fantôme ? Parce que les fantômes existaient maintenant ? Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et s'approcha de quelques pas de l'immense table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

 _« - Vous avez des elfes de maison. »_

Sa voix trembla quelque peu lorsqu'elle s'exprima mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de s'attarder là-dessus, bien trop omnibulée par l'idée que toutes les créatures magiques du monde d'Harry Potter existent réellement. En plus des fantômes, elle allait probablement devoir apprendre à vivre avec l'existence de centaures, de trolls, d'araignées géantes et de licornes sur la conscience. Et c'était loin d'être facilement envisageable, même pour elle qui avait gardé son esprit et sa malice d'enfant. Elle le vit hausser les épaules comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus normale des choses qui soit, mais pour June, tout cela n'avait rien de normal et une fois de plus, il avait réussi à ébranler les fondements mêmes de son existence. Elle s'avança à nouveau pour cette fois-ci prendre appui sur le dos de la chaise qui faisait face à son hôte.

 _« - Vous avez donc réussi à faire venir la magie dans ce monde ? »_

Elle était curieuse, un peu trop peut-être, mais cette question eut pour mérite de faire sourire le Lord l'espace d'un instant. Il se redressa quelque peu dans son fauteuil -et June jura qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un trône qu'autre chose- et but légèrement ce qui semblait fortement être une tasse de thé. Puis, d'une main adroite, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et bien sûr, de se joindre à elle pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle obéit puis s'installa à sa droite.

 _« - Holly, prépare un thé à notre invité, qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'aise. »_

Il y eut une sorte de détonation faible et avant que June n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la petite créature rose vint déposer une tasse devant elle. Elle remercia faiblement la créature mais celle-ci s'était déjà éloignée.

 _« - La magie réside déjà dans ce monde. Mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, il est très complexe de la comprendre et de la maîtriser. Elle est là, n'attendant plus que des sorciers pour se manifester, mais c'est comme si un voile avait été placé entre elle et nous et qu'il nous était impossible de passer au travers de ce dernier. »_

June tiqua légèrement sur l'emploi du « nous » mais tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, il était fort probable qu'il utilise ce propos de façon générale pour désigner une communauté, plutôt qu'elle et lui de façon singulière. Elle sourit faiblement, à nouveau mais une appréhension grandissante germait dans sa poitrine. En temps ordinaire, apprendre la magie lui semblait déjà être quelque chose de relativement complexe, mais si en plus de cela le Mage Noir avait lui même quelques problèmes à y arriver dans ce monde, elle se savait tout bonnement incapable d'y parvenir. Et, même si elle se promit mentalement de tout faire pour ne pas agacer trop l'homme et tenter d'apprendre le plus tôt possible, elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien faible.

 _« - De toute façon, tu n'auras guère à pratiquer la magie durant les premières semaines de ton apprentissage. Car il te faudra te concentrer sur l'histoire de la magie et sur la théorie. Ce qui me laissera le temps de te chercher une baguette. »_

Une baguette. Elle frissonna légèrement. C'était l'un des nombreux petits détails auxquels elle n'avait encore pas songé. Avoir une baguette, la sienne, rien qu'à elle. Partagée entre l'impatience et la peur, elle hocha doucement la tête. La théorie, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, comme ça au moins, au début, elle était certaine de ne pas trop se mouiller. L'homme attrapa une tartine beurrée et la mangea lentement avant de reprendre, comme pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations

 _« - J'ai cru comprendre, par ce qu'on dit tes moldus hier, que tu étudiait toujours. La médecine moldue, non ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as certaines aptitudes ? Si c'est le cas, je veillerais à ce que ton enseignement ce porte plus sur cet aspect que sur d'autres. »_

Elle secoua la tête. Non, la médecine n'avait jamais été trop son fort. Certes, depuis la reprise des cours elle était beaucoup plus rigoureuse dans ses études, mais la médecine, elle l'avait choisi plus pour frimer que pour autre choses. Et, devant le regard interrogateur du sorcier, elle tenta de se justifier

 _« - Non, pas vraiment. J'ai choisi la médecine par défaut. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. »_

Il sembla quelque peu déçu mais il s'abstint de toute remarque. Elle profita donc de ce moment de silence pour boire une gorgée du thé qui lui avait été offert. C'était chaud, mais bougrement meilleur que tout les thés qu'elle avait pu goûter jusqu'à présent. Une note douce et florale qui l'espace d'un instant la transporta bien loin de ce salon et de cet homme. Elle reposa sa tasse à contre-coeur tandis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom poursuivait

 _« - Tous les matins avant tes cours tu viendras pour deux heures d'études sur la magie. Et tous les soirs après tes cours, tu viendras pour m'aider deux heures également. Tu seras là les week-end, du lever au coucher du soleil et tu travailleras dur, est-ce bien clair ? »_

Il la jaugeait par-dessus sa tasse avec un air inquisiteur, alors, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien retenu ses exigeances. En fait, malgré l'anxiété à l'idée d'enfin faire quelque chose de réellement intéressant et donc, d'un peu plus compliqué que les facilités auxquelles elle avait droit habituellement et qui avait fait d'elle une enfant fainéante, June n'en restait pas moins bougrement excitée. Et son excitation la fit totalement dérailler lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa à elle pour lui demander si elle avait des questions à ce sujet

 _« - Je pourrais apprendre à faire voler des plumes avec un Wingardium Leviosa ? »_

En soit, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant de parler et elle s'en voulu presque de poser une question aussi stupide, mais, en voyant l'expression stupéfaite du sorcier, elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas, à ce moment très précis, de prononcer un sort impardonnable à son intention. Il semblait partagé entre la colère, la frustration mais également l'incompréhension et une pointe de satisfaction. Tout cela donnait un étrange mélange qui se peignait d'une bien étrange façon sur son visage. Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre avant de se racler légèrement la gorge

 _« - Quand je te demandais si tu avais des questions, je pensais qu'elles seraient un peu plus sérieuses que celle-ci. »_

June avala sa salive et se concentra sur sa tasse de thé, buvant une légère gorgée du breuvage et tentant de se souvenir du moment ou dans sa tête, elle avait arrêté de filtrer ses propos pour raconter n'importe quoi.

 _« - Toutefois, comme il semblerait que tu ai déjà des notions sur certains aspects de la magie, il serait probablement intéressant de voir jusqu'où vont tes connaissances. »_

Il marqua une pause, l'air songeur, alors que la jeune femme redressait la tête avec curiosité.

 _« - Quand tu viendras ici ce soir, tu me rédigera sur parchemin tout ce que tu penses savoir sur la magie et son univers. Je ferais lire et corriger ça par Holly et elle se chargera de me faire un compte-rendu. En attendant tu devrais probablement y aller. Tu serais en retard pour tes cours si tu t'attardais ici. »_

Elle se retrouvait donc congédiée comme une enfant. Cependant elle ne s'en offusqua pas depuis leur toute première rencontre, elle avait appris à ne pas réagir au comportement plus qu'étrange du sorcier. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y songeait en prenant du recul, il n'était pas tout à fait si différent du personnage dépeint dans la saga et les romans. Il était juste une peu plus spéciale, sans doute plus fou et imprévisible que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle termina donc sa tasse, salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un « bonne journée » poli et se dirigea vers l'entrée ou Holly l'elfe de maison l'attendait, sa veste soigneusement repliée dans ces bras. June la remercia doucement et enfila le vêtement chaud avant de quitter les lieux pour s'enfoncer dans la froideur de la nature. Dans quelques heures, sa semaine de cours commencerait et si elle n'avait pas hâte d'y assister, elle était néanmoins bougrement impatiente de revenir ici le soir même pour enfin commencer sa formation d'apprentie sorcière.


End file.
